


Worshipful Friend

by tsutsuji



Category: Saint Beast
Genre: Angel Sex, M/M, Submission, Wing Kink, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juda intends to have all the angels worship him. Luca wishes to be the first to do so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worshipful Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to take place sometime during the six-episode Saint Beast TV series, inspired by an artbook picture of Juda and Luca - in this particular picture, Juda also has wings. Also written for a 15_Pairings prompt: Friends first, lovers second. And, part of a series of smut-fics I started to write, all featuring characters voiced by Ishida Akira.

Their plans are formed and are as solid as their friendship, the bond between them that has survived thousands of days and nights in Hell. 

 

"I will get all of the angels to worship me," Juda has said; the first step in their plan to wrest all power away from the tyrant god. 

 

Luca has no doubt that this will be so. All of the angels - the good angels with pure hearts, at least - loved Juda, before their Fall. Everyone knew of his kindness and strength, even those who had never met him. Of course all the angels will follow him again, even to Hell. The two of them will save the innocent and the pure, even - especially - the ones they loved so dearly, those beloved angels whose hearts were hardened and blinded to Juda by the tyrant.

 

Luca, sitting on the ground by Juda's feet as they discuss their plan's progress, turns to look up at him, his friend and leader, his beloved angel. He leans back, wings unfurled and arms open at his sides. 

 

"Let me be the first of the angels to worship you, Juda." 

 

He has always worshiped Juda, in a way, in a corner of his heart, even when he was as full of the love of God as all the other angels were. Until now, even during their captivity, Juda has not accepted this kind of deference from him - but this time, seeing that Luca desires so much to give himself, he accepts. 

 

Luca leans back to offer himself, animal-submissive, baring his throat. He looks up at Juda through smoldering, half-closed eyes, and then closes his eyes in trust and with desire. Worshipful love, that will follow Juda anywhere, and give whatever Juda wishes to take from him.

 

Juda watches him, slowly accepting his own desire to take what is offered this way, from this one friend he has always trusted more than any other, and always loved. Still, he hesitates, remembering that there is another angel that he loved the most of all.... But he and Luca know each other's hearts so well. 

 

"I know there is another one that you love and desire more than me," Luca says, when he notices Juda's hesitation. He's seen the thoughts of Shin in Juda's mind, memories of gentle passion they shared in private moments, and he remembers seeing them together, their heart's bond visible in the quiet looks and touches they shared when the others were around. 

 

"I know you hold another close in your heart as well," Juda responds, his voice deep and gentle. 

 

Luca's eyes open, for a moment staring past Juda. He remembers bright wings, a soft voice, and eyes so often turned down in shyness; sees a vision of lavender tresses lifted on the wind of flight, and a slim, delicate body carrying a hidden strength within. 

 

Luca closes his eyes again with a small nod, and a sigh that admits his one regret for the battle they fought and will fight again.

 

"We will both regain what we were forced to leave behind," Juda says with calm certainty, even as he sets his staff aside and reaches for Luca. 

 

Juda drops to one knee, kneeling between Luca's legs as Luca sits back, and he holds Luca up near him with one hand still clasping his tightly. With the other hand he cups Luca's face, brushes his fingers lightly over the curve of Luca's ear. At the touch of his hand, the binding that always holds the long tresses in a tight braid unravels, and he slides his fingertips into the silken strands of the white hair that back over Luca's broad shoulders. 

 

Juda feels Luca's breath quicken as he bends down, and for another moment Luca opens his eyes, stares up at him, red-gold eyes gleaming, then falling half closed again as his lips part. Juda bends forward and presses their lips together, and Luca welcomes the kiss, teases Juda's tongue inside to explore, tempts him to taste deeper. Juda does, pulling Luca up to meet him, fingers closing on his shoulder, digging in, until Luca reaches up and places his hand on Juda's arm, not to stop him but to hold on to him. 

 

With the soft rustle of feathers, Luca pulls Juda down over him, lays back, slips his hand from Juda's grasp to reach up and tug on his tunic. Juda smiles into the kiss, laughs in a low voice, and pushes Luca's hands away, then begins to remove Luca's clothing instead. Running his hands over strong shoulders and chest and back, he allows Luca only to touch him as much as he can reach. Luca's firm hands caress Juda's side, down to his thigh with one hand, up his arm with the other. Juda lets Luca unfasten and pull off his sleeves while he's busy baring Luca's skin - then suddenly, before Luca can do any more, he pushes Luca's hands away and back, pinning him down hands and wings to the ground. He watches for a second as Luca's skin flushes, his lips part in a tiny gasp, his brow furrows slightly in surprise - but not resistance. Juda bends down and licks his bare throat, tasting the heat of his skin.

 

Luca makes a sound, a low "aaahhh" of pleasure, and arches up toward Juda. Juda's wings spread over them, the tips brushing Luca's wings as they're spread out beneath him - a sweet shock runs through both of them at the touch. Juda shudders as desire suddenly swells up within him, increasing wave by wave, when Luca groans softly, then looks up at him with clear eyes, in perfect trust, willing to be swept under by Juda's touch. 

 

Juda holds Luca down lightly by the arms, lets his wing tips flutter over Luca's pinned wings, and slowly lowers himself over Luca who is by now writhing and thrusting underneath him, stark desire revealed in every movement, in the straining muscles trying to reach for him, in the dark red gleam of his eyes, in his hurried breaths, in words almost formed but not spoken. Juda reveals his own in the careful, teasing, firm touch of his lips and tongue - nipping, then biting to make Luca gasp, then letting the heated tingle of his healing lips soothe the mark away again - but he leaves some of them, with unexpected delight to see the soft bruises appear on Luca's white skin. 

 

Juda works his way lower, to the flat, muscled stomach, the tender flesh above Luca's thigh. As slow and steady as time itself, he licks and lightly nips nearer and near to Luca's erection, large and full, bobbing against his thigh with every movement. 

 

"Juda!" Luca says, a soft cry when Juda draws back for a moment to look down at his worshipful, trustful friend - not pleading, but waiting for him. 

 

Juda lets go of Luca's hands then, bends down between his spread legs and reaches under him, and grips his beloved friend tightly as he descends again and takes him fully in his mouth. Luca's wordless, startled cry and the taste of his flesh heat the blood in Juda's veins, make him want more, make him desire even sweeter moans and more desperate movements. He sucks Luca hard, long and slow up his entire length, working his tongue around the pulsing, heated flesh.

 

Luca groans deeply. His fingers clench in Juda's hair, and for a while, Juda allows this, enjoying the fumbling fingers trying to reach for him, knowing Luca wants to hold on tighter and direct him, that he's trying not to but is too lost in sensation to control himself. Eventually, though, Juda once again takes Luca's hands and pushes them back, places them firmly at his side, all the while teasing his erection with lips and tongue. Luca groans again and writhes beneath him as if pleasure is agony. 

 

Juda raises his eyes and looks up along the length of Luca's body, watching his broad chest rise and fall quickly, pale skin gleaming, hard muscles flexing as he holds himself back from thrusting upward. Juda smiles around his length, and a second later Luca opens his eyes and looks down at him. His eyes are like smoldering coals, deep red sparks among the gold, unfocused at first but then locking Juda's gaze.

 

"Juda..." Luca's voice is a thick whisper, and his fingers curl and flex, twisting his wrists under Juda's hands, but not to resist his grip.

 

Juda closes his own eyes and takes Luca in deeply one more time, and releases him so slowly it makes Luca shudder. Then he sits back, leaving Luca's hands on the ground at his sides, just under the spread of his wings. He lifts his own wings up and back above them. To his surprise, Luca's eyes widen, gazing up at him.

 

"So beautiful," Luca whispers, absently, as if not aware that he's spoken.

 

Juda smiles. Looking down on Luca's strong, beautiful body, gleaming wings and white hair spread out beneath him, he shakes his head a little. Nothing on earth or in heaven could be more beautiful than this sight. But he holds Luca's gaze as he finally starts to remove his own clothing, and watches the heat rise in Luca's cheeks, sees red-gold eyes grow darker and deeper with rampant desire.

 

" _Juda,_ " Luca whispers, barely a breath, like a prayer of praise ,when Juda is fully revealed to him, his own skin flushed with heat, and his own erection hard and ready.

 

Juda raises and parts Luca's thighs, prepares him with wetted fingers, while Luca keeps his hands down at his sides clenched in fists, and his whole body ripples upward to Juda with every touch. Now Juda takes Luca's hand and brings it up to touch his face.

 

"See my thoughts, Luca, and feel my desire for you, and my love." 

 

Luca touches fingertips to his cheek, lightly, cautiously, and he is wise to be so careful, Juda thinks, or he would be set aflame by the force of Juda's feelings. Luca's cheeks turns red, even before he can read all of Juda's thoughts, and he shakes his head a little.

 

"No more so than how deeply I love you, Juda, my beloved angel."

 

Juda turns and presses his lips to Luca's fingers, then to his palm, but he knows that Luca can't listen to his thoughts now as he begins to enter him - slowly, feeling Luca's body tense and shudder and relax underneath his - all thought lost for a moment in sensation, as Luca moves with him, urging him on and taking him in. Strong legs embrace him, strong arms reach up to pull him closer. Luca cries out softly, head thrown back again in a sudden burst of pleasure, and then he is moving hard against Juda and holding onto him with those sensitive fingertips curled into his flesh like talons. 

 

Juda embraces him, arms and wings surrounding his beloved friend, and Luca's arms and wings circle around him as well. They fall into a deep kiss, rocking together, and Juda hears his own moans against Luca's lips. Grounded in the tight heat of Luca's body, Juda feels like they are falling together, again, spiraling together in flight, holding on and wrapped around each other, tasting each other, Luca's breath is harsh and quick in his ear, and his own heart pounds faster with every thrust. 

 

For a long time they soar together in perfect rhythm, slowly climbing higher and higher, until they reach the height of their perfect moment. 

 

Luca comes first, groaning out loud, thrusting up onto Juda fast and hard, every muscle of his beautiful body straining at the moment of his release, then melting like liquid silver as he throws his head back once again. Juda feels tight heat coil up inside, and a heartbeat later he comes, with a deep cry muffled against Luca's beautiful, bared throat. 

 

He opens his eyes slowly, and sees that Luca's wings have disappeared. Juda wills his own away as he lifts himself up, but Luca shakes his head and pulls him back down. Juda sighs, revels in the contentment that washes over him, as welcome as the scent of Luca's body, the soft touch of fingers fluttering in his hair and gently caressing his spine, the strong beat of another heart next to his own.

 

They are a greater strength joined together, a force that will change everything they have known. He knows that Luca will always be at his side, and with that certainty, he can rest assured that their plans will not fail.

 

"Now," he says, this time pulling away from Luca's grasp as he sits up, and the pulls Luca up to sit beside him. Strands of lovely white hair fall in tangles over his arm. He combs his fingers through them, and then, when Luca sighs into the caressing touch, he produces a brush and begins to carefully tease out the tangles. 

 

Luca peers back over his shoulder, startled and bemused. "What are you doing, Juda? I should be serving you..."

 

Juda silences him with a finger to his lips and a kiss on his shoulder, before continuing his task.

 

"Such devoted worship must be rewarded," Juda says.

 

The smile on Juda's face makes Luca's heart clench in joy, because he has not seen his beloved friend smile this way since long before they fell.

 

(the end)

 

[Yes. I have a fetish for Luca's hair. Rei's and Shin's and even Gai's, too, actually, but especially Luca's. ^^ Comments reeeally appreciated, because beautiful, androgynous angels were harder to porn than I thought they'd be, so I'd like to know if this works or not.]


End file.
